Tears of First Love
by byunbaek92
Summary: [Chap 1] Pertukaran bangku di kelas 3 membuat Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, lelaki pendiam berkacamata dan orang paling aneh dikelas. Baekhyun pun takut kepada Chanyeol. Tetapi setelah mengetahui kebaikan dan ketulusan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun terpikat. Baekhyun/Chanyeol/Kyungsoo/Luhan/Jongin/Sehun.


_**Chapter 1**_

Title: _"Tears of First Love"_

Author: byunbaek92

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

Genre: Angst, Romance, Fluff

Rating: T

Summary : Pertukaran bangku di kelas 3 membuat Baekhyun duduk disamping Chanyeol, lelaki pendiam berkacamata dan orang paling aneh dikelas. Baekhyun pun takut kepada Chanyeol. Tetapi setelah mengetahui kebaikan dan ketulusan Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun terpikat.

Warning : uke as GS. OOC. Typos everywere

* * *

_Inspiration :_

_Namida Usagi "Tears of First Love" by Minase Ai_

* * *

.

.

_Pertukaran bangku adalah peristiwa menegangkan dan paling penting dalam hidupku, memikirkannya pun membuatku tegang. Dan dialah sekarang yang duduk disampingku_

_Park Chanyeol,_

_Lelaki paling aneh di kelasku._

.

.

"Hahahha Baekkie kasihan sekali deh duduk dengan Chanyeol."

"Luhannie memang apanya yang lucu? Kenapa ketawa seperti itu?" Baekhyun pun segera mempoutkan bibirnya karena mendengar tawa keras dari sahabatnya yang cantik ini , Xi Luhan.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mengerutkan alisnya. "Karena Baekkie duduk dengan orang aneh seperti dia, hati hati saja hahaha. Anak-anak pernah melihatnya sedang merayap dihalaman belakang sekolah!"

"Uwaaa... Benarkah? Menyeramkan!" Baekhyun segera berteriak dan menatap Luhan dengan mata yang ia bulat-bulatkan

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Hentikan omong kosongmu Luhan. Dan Baekhyun berhenti berteriak, kau membuat seisi kelas tertuju pada kita. You're being overdramatic"

"Upss. Maaf."

Tanpa disadari oleh Baekhyun,Luhan dan Kyungsoo, orang yang menjadi topik perbincangan sedang menuju ke arah mereka dengan sahabatnya, Kim Jongin.

"Minggir. Aku ingin ambil barangku." Luhan yang mendengar suara Chanyeol segera pindah kesamping Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan. Dengan buru-buru Chanyeol segera mengambil barang yang ia maksud dan segera pergi dari kelas.

Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan dan tanpa Baekhyun ketahui Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Hanya sekilas.

Jongin yang merasa bersalah atas tingkah Chanyeol pun meminta maaf kepada Luhan"Maaf ya, Kami sedang buru-buru." Dengan senyumnya yang menawan dan lambaian tangannya ia pergi."Baiklah aku pergi dulu"

"Waaa Jongin keren sekali. Aku heran, Lelaki paling menawan dan keren kenapa bisa bersahabat dengan lelaki aneh itu" seru Luhan dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk tidak mempedulikan ucapan Luhan dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_Aku tidak mau duduk disamping orang yang menakutkan itu"_

.

.

_#Baekhyun PoV#_

"Hua segar sekali jalan-jalan di halaman belakang sekolah"

Tidak kusangka halaman belakang sekolah sungguh indah dan sejuk sekali. Setidaknya disini cukup tenang untuk menenangkan diriku. Belakangan ini , otakku selalu dipenuhi oleh lelaki itu. Ya, dia Park Chanyeol dengan segala tingkah anehnya. Kepalaku terasa pening kembali memikirkannya.

_**SRAKK SRAKK**_

Aku mendengar suara dari suatu arah. Karena penasaran aku ingin memastikannya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang merayap direrumputan. Dia

_Park Chanyeol_

Aku jadi ingat perkataan Luhan tentangnya.

"_Anak-anak pernah melihatnya sedang merayap dihalaman belakang sekolah!"_

Ternyata gosip itu benar. Dia memang _aneh._

Setelahnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Dan masih memikirkannya hingga pulang ke rumah.

_#Baekhyun PoV end#_

.

.

"Perutku sakit sekali Lu." Rintih Baekhyun dengan wajah kesakitan. Ia hanya bisa memegang perutnya dan menangis tertahan.

Luhan yang berada disampingnya menatap cemas kepada sahabatnya"Lebih baik jangan ikut pelajaran olahraga dahulu Baek. Hari ini materinya Lari maraton, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku tidak yakin kau kuat."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis dan meyakinkan Luhan bahwa ia baik-baik saja."Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak usah secemas itu. Aku lari pelan-pelan nanti. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan penyakit _maag _ku ini."

Luhan pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah. "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua akhirnya segera menuju ke lapangan untuk mengikuti lari maraton. Sesampainya disana Kyungsoo sudah menunggu mereka dengan wajah gelisah. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Ayo kita segera baris."

"Siap Kyungie"

_**PRITTT **_

Tak berapa lama kemudian peluit berbunyi. Akhirnya para murid tersebut segera berlari.

Ditengah perjalanan Baekhyun merasa sakit diperutnya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk berhenti karena tak kuat untuk terus berlari.

Ia merintih kesakitan dan menatap sendu jalanan yang sepi. "Perutku makin sakit. A-ku tertinggal jauh. Hiks."

"Baekhyun kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau masih sanggup berdiri?" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar suara lelaki yang berada didekatnya. Matanya membelalak terkejut dan rahangnya tercekat saat ia mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu Park Chanyeol.

"A-aa-kuu..."

"Kau terluka? Tunggu sebentar aku akan membawamu ke Ruang Kesehatan."

"E—eh.."

Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol menggendongnya dan segera berlari menuju ke ruang kesehatan dengan raut wajah serius.

_Wajahnya serius, berbeda sekali dengan biasanya. _Gumam Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

.

.

"Dia sudah baikan. Tadi sakit perutnya memang parah, untung kau segera membawanya kemari." Jelas Dokter Sekolah itu dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Begitu ya. Sejak pagi wajah Baekhyun memang terlihat kurang sehat. Makanya aku mencemaskannya."

"Tapi karena mengantarnya kau jadi tidak berada di urutan nomer 1."

"Tidak apa Dok. Aku lari cepat karena mencemaskannya. Aku permisi dulu. Terimakasih dok." Setelah berpamitan dengan sang Dokter, Chanyeol pun segera melangkah pergi.

Sedangkan di balik tirai, Baekhyun masih memikirkan perbuatan Chanyeol padanya.

_Dia mencemaskanku karena aku duduk disampingnya. Dia juga memperhatikanku. Dia sama sekali bukan lelaki aneh. Ternyata dia lelaki yang baik hati._

.

.

_**SRAGH **_

Pintu kelas 3A terbuka dan terlihatlah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri.

"Baekhyunnieeee kami baru saja ingin menjemputmu ke Ruang kesehatan." Luhan berteriak heboh dan segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Maaf mencemaskan kalian."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. "Seharusnya kau tidak usah ikut lari saja tadi Baek."

"Hey , yang penting sekarang aku sudah sehat kan!"

"Baik baik." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi memilih untuk mengalah.

"Ngomong-ngomong Maraton tadi Jongin juara satu loh! Sudah kuduga, dia memang keren." Luhan berseru dengan semangat sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara. Namun setelah itu dia tertawa kencang. "Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, dia diurutan paling terakhir. Dasar payah Haha."

_Eh? Apa dia tadi ikut maraton kembali? Mereka salah. Chanyeol tidak payah. Chanyeol tadi menolongku. _Pikir Baekhyun masih dengan mulut diam.

Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi diam akhirnya ikut berkomentar. "Aku hanya heran , kenapa Jongin mau bersahabat dengan Chanyeol? Aku juga kasian dengan Baekkie, dia duduk disamping Chanyeol. Dia takut sekali sampai ingin nangis kan?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Baekhyun yang terus membungkam mulutnya sejak tadi.

Luhan tersenyum dan ikut menimpali ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kalau kau tidak suka dengan Chanyeol kenapa tidak pindah tempat duduk saja?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kerasnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian munculah Chanyeol dari balik pintu dengan wajah datarnya.

Baekhyun,Luhan dan Kyungsoo kaget bercampur tegang atas kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba.

_**BLAMM**_

Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu tersebut tertutup kembali menyisakan kedua wanita yang terdiam dan Baekhyun yang memandang sendu ke arah Pintu tersebut.

.

.

Di kamarnya Baekhyun masih berpikir tentang kejadian di sekolah siang tadi. Ia berpikir keras dengan air mata yang siap keluar dari matanya.

"_Aku jahat sekali ya, padahal Chanyeol telah menolongku. Padahal demi aku dia rela kalah dalam lari maraton itu. Aku harus bertemu dengannya untuk berterimakasih dan meminta maaf padanya. Harus." _ Ia bergumam dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya di boneka miliknya.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun mencari Chanyeol di halaman belakang sekolah, Walaupun dia tidak yakin Chanyeol berada disana. Yang dia ingat, Dia pernah melihat Chanyeol merayap direrumputan.

_**SRAK SRAK**_

"Itu pasti Chanyeol. Sedang apa dia?"gumam Baekhyun sambil menuju ke arah suara tersebut.

_**CEKREK **_

Betapa terkejutnya ia mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sedang memotret anak kucing dengan wajah seriusnya. Kini ia tau, dia tidak merayap direrumputan , tetapi yang dia lakukan selama ini adalah memotret anak kucing.

_Kini aku tau sesuatu tentangmu, yang orang lain tidak tau._

Baekhyun pun segera pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dan berlari menuju ke kelasnya dengan senyum yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

Setelah memutuskan pergi dari kegiatannya melihat Chanyeol yang merayap di rerumputan –yang sebenarnya sedang memotret- , Baekhyun masuk kekelasnya dan segera menyapa kedua sahabatnya itu. "Pagi Kyung, pagi Lu!"

"Pagi Baekk!" seru Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan

"Baek jika kau mau pindah tempat duduk, aku akan membantumu memindahkan meja itu. Jadi kau tidak perlu lagi duduk disamping orang aneh itu." Setelah mengatakannya, Luhan segera menuju meja Baekhyun , berniat untuk memindahkannya. Tetapi sebelum Luhan sempat memindahkannya , terdengar seruan dari Baekhyun."Chanyeol bukan orang aneh! Aku baik-baik saja duduk disampingnya!" Sesaat Luhan tercengang dengan seruan dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. "Kenapa Baekkie mengatakan kalau Chanyeol bukan orang aneh? Padahal dia itu suka merayap lho!"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Dia bukan merayap, tetapi sedang memotret anak kucing. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tau. Aku pernah melihatnya sendiri." Baekhyun terdiam sejenak lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dia juga yang menolongku saat lari maraton."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan terkejut dengan penjelasan Baekhyun, dengan menampakkan ekspresi bola mata yang melotot hampir keluar –pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo yang memang matanya besar- .

"Oh begitu. Maafkan kami Baek. Kami mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang Chanyeol."

"Uh- Oke"

Setelah pembicaraan mereka terhenti, terdengar suara derap langkah seseorang. Baekhyun segera menengok ke arah suara derap langkah tersebut. Ia terkejut. Seseorang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera menyapa Chanyeol yang sedang melangkah menuju tempat duduk mereka. "Pagi Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata yang hampir tak terlihat –karena dia memang sipit-

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia terkejut karena untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menyapanya. Ia pun segera membalas sapaan Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Pagi juga Baekhyun." Baekhyun yang melihat senyum Chanyeol sempat terdiam karena ia terpesona. Semburat merah muncul dipipinya. Satu kata yang ada diotaknya saat itu.

_Tampan._

Kyungsoo dan Luhan saling memandang satu sama lain karena melihat sikap dua orang manusia dihadapannya. Chanyeol pun segera duduk dan menyisakan Baekhyun yang terdiam. Ia masih memikirkan Chanyeol.

_Waktu dia menolongku dan saat melihatnya sedang memotret, jantungku berdegup kencang. Dan hari ini aku melihat senyumnya, ini lebih membuatku degup jantungku lebih kencang. Apakah ini yang namanya perasaan suka? Aku benar-benar tidak tau, karna aku belum pernah merasakannya. Hal ini membuatku pusing._

.

.

Baekhyun suka sekali kucing. Begitu tau bahwa di halaman belakang sekolah -tempat Chanyeol memotret kemarin- terdapat banyak anak kucing, pagi-pagi sekali ia menuju ketempat itu.

Sesampainya disana Baekhyun berteriak girang karena bisa menemukan banyak anak kelinci disana. "Uwaaa lucu sekaliiii!"

"Jangan jilat mukaku! Geli sekali haha." Setelahnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk memotret anak kucing tersebut.

"Foto yang bagus ya, ayo lihat kesini kucing lucu! Yee Nice Shoot!" Ia merasa sangat senang.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, dikejauhan Chanyeol sedang memperhatikan Baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun.

Kegiatan Baekhyun tersebut terhenti karena ia merasa heran terhadap salah satu anak kucing yang sedaritadi hanya diam.

"Eh-h kenapa diam saja Kucing kecil?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendekat ke arah kucing itu dan menjulurkan tangannya dengan maksud membelai si Kucing. Namun tanpa ia duga, kucing itu mencakar tangan Baekhyun.

"ARGHHH"

Disisi lain, Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun kesakitan segera berlari menuju Baekhyun. "Baekhyun! Kau tidak apa-apa? Jarimu terluka? Sini kulihat!" Chanyeol segera menarik tangan Baekhyun , sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menangis dan terkejut karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba. "Ayo ke ruang kesehatan, aku akan mengobatimu." Setelahnya Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruang kesehatan.

_Dia memang baik._

.

.

Setelah mengobati Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kau tau disana ada anak kelinci?"

"Aku melihatmu memotret di tempat itu kemarin."

"Disana memang ada anak kucing yang suka mencakar."

"Kau suka memotret?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan raut muka yang penasaran. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanda iya. "Aku juga suka memotret! Tetapi hanya dengan kamera hp haha." Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. "Apa aku boleh kesana lagi? Aku akan lebih berhati-hati setelahnya!" Mohon Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Tentu."

"Yeee" Baekhyun melompat kegirangan dan Chanyeol tertawa lebar.

_Aku merasa sesenang ini, apakah ini rasanya menyukai seseorang?_

.

.

"Ini!" Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah tiket untuk Baekhyun.

"e-hh?" Baekhyun masih bingung dan menerima tiket tersebut.

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. "Acaranya hari ini, hanya satu hari. Ini pameran foto, sayang kalau tidak datang. Kau suka foto kan?"

"I-ya." Baekhyun merasa gugup entah kenapa.

"Mau pergi denganku?" tawar Chanyeol yang masih memandang Baekhyun dengan lekat.

"Tentu."

"Syukurlah. Ini nomor ponsel ku, supaya bisa menghubungiku. Aku menunggumu di taman dekat sekolah jam empat sore." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi nomor ponselnya ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima kertas itu.

_Senangnya. Jantungku makin berdegup dengan kencang._

.

.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan ingin menggunakan pakaian apa, Baekhyun sampai lupa waktu dan ia terkejut saat melihat jam didindingnya menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Baekhyun pun segera mengganti pakaiannya dan melesat pergi,

"Uwaa dasar bodoh kenapa bisa terlambat! Pameran sampai jam berapa?!"

"Kalau naik bis memakan waktu 10 menit, baiklah aku berlari saja! Fighting Baekhyun"

Baekhyun berlari sekencang kencangnya dan menabrak banyak pejalan kaki, sekitar 5 menit berlari Baekhyun tiba di taman dekat sekolahnya. Ia terkejut karena Chanyeol masih setia menunggunya selama satu jam lebih.

"Chanyeolll!" Baekhyun berlari sambil berteriak dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kita ada janji. Aku juga lupa mengabarimu dan membuatmu menungguku selama ini." Baekhyun berusaha menjelaskan kepada Chanyeol dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Oh begitu, lagi pula ponselku tertinggal dirumah. Aku takut kau datang disaat aku pulang mengambil ponsel, makanya aku tetap menunggumu. Kupikir kau tidak akan membatalkan janji, makanya aku cemas. Syukurlah ternyata kau baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduh dan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Perkataan Chanyeol hanya mampu membuat Baekhyun bungkam.

_Aku suka Chanyeol. Sangat._

.

.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan! Terimakasih sudah mengajakku!"

"Iya. Ini untukmu, untuk kenang-kenangan. Aku mendapatkannya tadi." Chanyeol menyerahkan selembar foto yang menampakkan pemandangan langit saat malah hari ke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima foto itu dan berteriak senang. "Waaa ini foto yang paling aku sukai di pameran tadi! Terimakasih Chanyeol!"

"Aku senang kamu menyukainya. Aku pulang, bye Baek." Chanyeol berlari dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bye Chan."

.

.

"Jadi kalian kemarin kencan?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik. "Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah jadian?" Luhan masih memandang Baekhyun menuntut penjelasan. "Atau kalian sudah berciuman?" Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi diam ikut menyahut dengan matanya yang O,O

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak tidak, kalian berlebihan _geezz_." Ia lebih memilih memainkan botol minuman yang ada ditangannya daripada menatap kedua sahabatnya ini. "Tapi sepertinya..." Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sangat penasaran tentang kalimat yang akan diucapkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini frustasi.

"Lu,Kyung sepertinya aku menyukai Park Chanyeol." Setelah mengatakannya Baekhyun menunduk malu.

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Terdengar gelak tawa Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan –memang ada yang lucu?-

"Baek kami sudah tau! Kau selalu menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh cinta!" Luhan menjelaskannya dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu sedangkan Baekhyun ingin menangis karena takut dan malu.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang sekolah untuk bertemu Chanyeol –karna mereka sudah janjian sebelumnya-.

"Chanyeol!" Panggil Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun segera berlari dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Chanyeol. Setelah melihat kedatangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menghentikan acara bersama kekasihnya –camera- dan meletakkannya di rerumputan.

"Setauku kau tidak pernah memotret orang. Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Chanyeol dan mengharapkan penjelasan dari lelaki itu.

"Orang itu terkadang perasaan yang terlihat dari matanya tidak sama dengan perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Itu yang kutakuti, aku tidak ingin memotret dengan perasaan yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Makanya aku tidak mau memotret orang. Itu keputusanku." Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol , Baekhyun tercengang. Ia sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran dan perasaannya.

_Ternyata ada juga hal yang tidak bisa Chanyeol lakukan. Meski terkejut , tapi aku senang mengetahuinya. Saat ini hal sekecil apapun tentangnya membuatku senang. Aku ingin jatuh cinta kepadamu secara perlahan-lahan karena cinta itu menyenangkan._

Tiba-tiba suara bass Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata. "Aku akan memotretmu."

Baekhyun yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut mengerutkan keningnya, ia bingung. "Bukannya kau tidak suka memotret orang?". Jawaban Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun diam membeku. "Tapi kalau Baekhyun aku bisa."

"A—ku ingin foto berdua dengan Chanyeol." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup dan rona merah mulai muncul di pipi putihnya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo." Chanyeol mengambil kameranya dan merapatkan dirinya untuk lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun.

_**CEKREK**_

Sebuah foto berhasil muncul dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling tersenyum senang. Mereka sangat bahagia dan tertawa bersama setelah melihat hasil fotonya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan tersenyum manis.

_Masa-masa yang kita lewati bersama di sekolah ini adalah momen membahagiakan dari cinta pertamaku, Park Chanyeol. Aku ingin terus berada disampingmu._

.

.

"Baekhyunnnn!" Terdengar teriakan Luhan dilorong sekolah, yang membuat gendang telinga kita pecah.

"Pendengaranku masih sehat Lu, berhenti untuk berteriak! Kau memekakan telingaku!" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan sebal, ia melipat kedua tangan didepan dada dan mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Raut muka Luhan berubah menjadi serius. "Oke oke maafkan aku Tuan Putri. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kabar buruk untukmu." Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan alis yang bertautan. "Memangnya apa?". Luhan menghela nafas kasar. "Chanyeol akan pindah ke Busan setelah hari kelulusan kita! Baek kau tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!". Seperti dihantam balok balok kayu, Baekhyun bungkam. Suaranya tercekat. Ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa didalam hatinya. Airmatanya tumpah seketika. Luhan memandang Baekhyun prihatin dan segera memeluknya, menyalurkan rasa hangat untuk sang sahabat.

_Aku ingin terus berada disampingmu. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku. Waktu untuk bisa bersamamu hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi menjelang kelulusan._

.

.

Malamnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan berkumpul di rumah Baekhyun dengan maksud menenangkan Baekhyun dari kesedihannya.

"Ayo katakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya Baek!" Luhan memandang Baekhyun dengan lembut dan mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan sayu. "Mustahil." Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. " Apanya yang mustahil?". Baekhyun mengendus. "Aku tidak secantikmu Lu jadi pasti aku ditolak. Kalau aku cantik seperti kalian, mungkin aku bisa melakukannya." Luhan tersenyum , menambah kecantikan diwajahnya berkali-kali lipat."Aku memang cantik, tapi Baekkie juga cantik dan manis. Lagi pula, aku yakin Chanyeol juga menyukaimu. Aku yakin itu." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan berteriak. "Tau dari mana dia menyukaiku?"

Kyungsoo yang masih membaca komik akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau akab dengan dia, lagi pula kau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa dekat dengan dia. Kau juga teman yang duduk disampingnya. Keberadaanmu pasti punya arti khusus untuknya. Chanyeol pasti kesepian setelah berpisah denganmu." Kyungsoo memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan –kau harus percaya aku-.

"AYO SEMANGAT BAEKHYUN!" Luhan dan Kyungsoo berteriak bersama dan segera memeluk Baekhyun.

_Kata-kata kalian bagaikan sihir yang membuatku semangat._

.

.

_Hari ini terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Setelah hari ini aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Sesak sekali._

Baekhyun menangis sendirian. Ia masih tidak sanggup jika Chanyeol akan pergi. Dia juga bingung akan mengatakan perasaannya atau tidak. Baekhyun menatap meja sampingnya, memandang lekat meja tersebut. Karna disanalah awal mereka bertemu.

Saat ia sedang sibuk menangis tiba-tiba ada kertas yang terjatuh di lantai, Baekhyun segera mengambil kertas. Ternyata itu adalah foto dirinya yang sedang tersenyum. Baekhyun terkejut dan membalik foto tersebut. Air matanya kembali tumpah saat melihat tulisan yang tertera disana

_Aku senang kaulah yang duduk disampingku. Selamat tinggal Baekhyun._

_-Park Chanyeol-_

Setelah membacanya Baekhyun segera berlari menuju pemberhentian bus untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

_Semoga aku tidak terlambat menyatakan perasaanku ini._

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kencang dengan peluh yang membasahi wajah cantiknya. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan sedang menunggu bis. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera berlari dan berteriak.

"Chanyeol tunggu!"

Namun ternyata Chanyeol tidak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun dan datanglah bus yang akan membawa Chanyeol pergi ke Busan. Baekhyun memandang nanar bus yang telah melaju jauh. Bus tersebut membawa Cinta pertama Baekhyun pergi.

"Chanyeol aku menyukaimu. Aku belum mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu. Aku senang duduk disampingmu, bicara denganmu, mengenal dirimu, kau adalah cinta pertamaku yang tidak tersampaikan." Baekhyun berteriak dan menangis dengan terduduk. Wajah cantiknya penuh dengan airmata.

.

.

_Musim dingin berakhir tanpa kau tau perasaanku_

_Waktu berlalu tanpa bisa menghubungimu_

_Kini usiaku 15 tahun disaat bunga-bunga musim semi bermekaran_

_Dan aku telah menjadi murid SMA_

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah barunya. Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga bersekolah yang sama dengannya.

"Pagi Kyungsoo, Luhan, Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak senang dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah ketiga temannya. Ia segera berlari.

Luhan mendekati Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Pagi juga Baek. Oh ya disini katanya ada murid keren, kau pasti menyukainya." Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Belum sempat Baekhyun menanggapi celotehan Luhan, ia mendengar banyak teriakan siswi-siswi disekolah barunya.

"Uwa keren sekali!"

"Tampan sekali!"

"Dia siapa!?"

Karna penasaran Baekhyun segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju orang yang dimaksud. Baekhyun diam terpaku setelahnya.

Dia melihat sesosok pria dengan tinggi menjulang. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap Baekhyun dengan teduh juga rambut hitam yang tertata tidak rapi menambah kesan tampan diwajahnya.

_Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak percaya bisa bertemu lagi denganmu_

_Park Chanyeol._

**TBC**

**Ini FF pertama aku tolong kritik dan saran nya , review dari readers aku harapin nih. Aku emang gak pake bahasa korea buat ff ini. Chapter ini emang blm muncul banyak konflik dan cast selain Chanbaek perannya baru sedikit. Tapi di chapter depan udah muncul banyak konflik dan semua cast bakal keluar banyak. Tapi tergantung dari review, kalo review banyak nanti aku lanjutin. Gomawo pai-pai^^**


End file.
